Something Missing in my Heart
by DarkBlue86
Summary: Done in response to the Ars Armatoria's Ranger Romance Theme Challenge. KirCo pairing, R&R. Chapter One uploaded
1. Smile

**Something Missing in my Heart**

**Author's Note:** Done in response to the _Ars Armatoria's Ranger Romance Theme_. All 60 of them lol. Anyways, read and review, but most of all enjoy. To those who've read Always & Forever, I promise that I'm not abandoning it, I just need to do a little free writing before I get back into the swing of things, but I'm working on it!

**Coupling(s):** Kira/Conner

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.

Challenge – **_Smile

* * *

_**  
"Girls… You know, they're the ones that smell really good and are pretty." Conner's pigheaded comment rang out through Kira's thoughts. She looked at him, almost as if to shoot him a death glare, when he smiled at her.

The trademark McKnight grin. Everyone knew it, and most girls fawned over it. Minus one, maybe two within the entire school. Kira Ford was one of them. She wasn't an idiot, granted she thought that he was, but she knew that if Conner McKnight smiled at a girl the right way, that particular girl had been picked as the victim of the week, as Kira liked to call them.

She always felt sorry for the girls who Conner picked to date. They were usually blond bimbo's who were members of the cheerleading squad. Hence why Cassidy and Conner had dated oh so long ago. _'Actually, that's the longest relationship that that moron has been able to keep going.'_ The singer mused. Cassidy had been so infacutuated with him, and vice versa. They were a disgustingly happy couple.

'_Something you've never had.'_ The little voice at the back of her mind commented, almost as if it were mocking her. Kira frowned. It was true, but she just didn't want anything, that and there wasn't anyone in Reefside High worth her time… Not that she had found yet at least. Kira continued to stare at Conner before he finally pulled his eyes away from her and towards Ethan who had just plunged into a sinkhole in the ground. Kira stopped next to the jock and was about to say something, as the ground gave way and they both plummeted downwards.

'_There's something about that grin.'_ Her mind cautioned as they fell.


	2. Friends

**Something Missing in my Heart**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those who review the first chapter. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Enjoy this one, and don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Same as Chapter 1

Challenge – **_Friends_**

**_

* * *

_**

'_Me? Soccer god Conner McKnight, has to be friends with Ethan-computer geek-James, and Kira-Avril wannabe-Ford? This guy has GOT to be kidding me. I don't have time to be hanging around with freaks like them. I mean come on I just can't do that… I have a reputation to protect!'_ Conner's inner dialogue grumbled as he walked beside Kira towards the latest teen hangout where they were supposed to meet Ethan.

"So this must be Cyberspace." Kira commented as they stopped in front of a large building, having a warehouse look to it. Conner just nodded, not trusting his voice to make a snide comment regarding the fact that although he was a jock, he could read… Just not very well. The two teens, clad in their respective colors of red and yellow entered the teen café and glanced around. There was a stage with room for a live band to play, there were computers lined up against the wall, granting the user internet access, there was also a big red couch that looked incredibly inviting against the window. Against the longest wall, was the fully stocked counter.

'_Maybe this place won't be so bad.'_ Conner mused as Ethan strolled over to them. Conner's face dropped slightly. _'Or not…'_

"If it isn't my brother and sister in crime…fighting." Ethan smiled. Conner just rolled his eyes as Ethan guided them around Cyberspace. Conner watched as Kira intently listened, while he only gave Ethan half of his attention. Conner could possibly see himself becoming friends with Kira… Being friends with Ethan was completely out of the question.

He did how to look out for his reputation.


End file.
